Snowfall
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: A little girl runs away from home, feeling a little down, by chance meeting a group of orphans playing in the snow, one specifically who saw it his obligation to make her happy. Will Garry and his devil partner in crime Mary be able to give young aristocratic Ib the Christmas she so desperately yearns for?
1. Chapter 1

Snowfall

 **Author Notes(Mako): Second one shot(Update...this is going to be a mini series seeing how I made this way too bloody long...) for the holidays~ I do not own Ib! (May be a bit ooc...sorry)**

 _3rd P.O.V_

She never liked snow. It was pretty to her yes, but she didn't like it, or to be more accurate she didn't know how to like it. Her parents were always preventing her from playing outside.

Never had she made a snowball, or dug into the icy depths to make a snow angel. She couldn't even have a lovely snowman as a companion. It was a lonely existence.

Every day she would do her studies, quietly watching the other children around her play and laugh. There was no joy for her this Christmas. Just like any other. Her parents are always late, busy with work.

Every year she makes a wish, hoping Santa would grant it. But it never comes true, so she gave up. No longer did she believe in Santa Claus, or the pretty reindeer that are said to flutter about in the night sky.

It was the last day of school. And she was driven to school by her chauffeur. **"Here you are Miss."** He felt bad for the little girl. All alone in a big house, with that sad expression on her face. **"Thank you Mr. Richie...You don't have to pick me up after school. I want to walk home today."** He blinked, surprised.

 **"B-but Miss. I-I can't let you do that. It'll be dark by the time you get out of school. And-and it's dangerous!"** She ignored his protests. Slowly walking towards her school building. Her driver was feared gravely for the little nine year old.

So it wasn't too much of a shock when he found himself parked in front of the building later on that day. The sun was beginning to set as the children scurried out with excitement.

He waited a minute...two minutes, waiting till five minutes, before he walked in. Easily finding her teacher. **"Excuse me Ma'am, is Ib Rosefield here?"** She looked at him warily.

 **"May I ask who you are? You certainly don't look like her parents."** He cleared his throat, taking out his card. **"I am one of the missus attendants. I drive her to and from school each day. Simon Richie."** Her expression turns to one of concern.

 **"I'm sorry sir, but she said she wasn't feeling well. So I brought her to the nurse. She said she had called her parents so she could be picked up."** Panic began to ensue within the elder gentleman.

 **"But-that can't be! Mr. and Mrs. Rosefields are in another country! And I was not alerted of this!"** He ran, faster then he should. Looking at the signs on the walls for the nurse. He busted the door open...leading to an empty room and an open window. **"Miss. Ib!"**

 _Guertena's Orphanage_

 **"Where do I put this?"** He huffed lifting the heavy boxes. **"Put it in the back Garry."** He did as was told. Dropping the boxes to the ground. Sweat falling down his face.

He didn't expect to be so busy this holiday. But then again, living in an orphanage and being one of the oldest kids there should've been explanatory. He sighed, staring at the younger ones with a tired smile.

They were all chatting excitedly. **"Yooooooo Garry!"** He gets pounced on. **"Oof!"** Down he goes, being tackled by a swarm of little lovable pests. **"What?"** A little one the age of 5 hops up and down excitedly. **"What do you think Santa will get you for Christmas?"**

He didn't believe in Ole Saint Nick anymore. However that didn't stop him from wishing...he wanted a family to finally be with and love. Though as sad as it was, no one wanted him. He was far too old to be adopted, 17 years, people preferred the younger children.

It was alright though. Mrs. Guertena allowed him to stay here, he helped around when he could and had a pretty decent job. Soon though he knew the time would come when he would have to leave.

 **"Garry hun?"** He walks up to the head of the orphanage. **"Yes Mrs. Guertina."** Her face was covered in flour. She's starting on the pastries for the annual bake sale. **"When I went out earlier I forgot to pick up some eggnog, hot coco, frosting and icing. Do you mind going out later to pick those things up?"**

He had a feeling this would happen. The orphanage mama always forgot something. **"Sure, I was taking the kids to the park anyways. They want to have a snowball war."**

She smiled up at him relieved. **"Oh good, thank you sweetheart. Just try not to come home drenched, the last thing we need is you getting sick."** As sad as it sounds, she wasn't even joking.

The place is barely running, and most of the bills are coming out of Garry's paycheck each week at the bakery. **"Yeah..."** Shuffling into his coat he shouts. **"Let's go to the park! You got 5 minutes before I leave you brats home!"**

A stampede of kids rush down the stairs, struggling into their coats before impatiently waiting in front of the door. **"Come on Garry!" "Hurry hurry! We wanna play in the snow!"** He opened the door, saying a quick bye before being dragged out into the freezing air.

The park wasn't too far a distance. **"Yay yay yay~ SNOWWWWW~"** All that pent up energy burst through. Garry meanwhile tried to turntail and run so he can avoid the war that's about to begin...sadly he was already targeted.

To be continued~

 **Author Notes: Muahahaha...someones got their sights set on Garry. Hope you guys like this mini series we got coming along, be sure to check sen and mako's profile(a pm/review works too) if you have any questions. If you like it don't hesitate to fav/follow. Tchao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Snowfall-Chapter 2**

 **Author Notes: Wow already 20 views and a review from a guest, thank you so much! Shout out to** MadD-NerdGirl **for being kind enough to fav and follow!With this I do not own Ib! Enjoy~**

 _Last time on Snowfall~_

 _A stampede of kids rush down the stairs, struggling into their coats before impatiently waiting in front of the door. **"Come on Garry!" "Hurry hurry! We wanna play in the snow!"** He opened the door, saying a quick bye before being dragged out into the freezing air._

 _The park wasn't too far a distance. **"Yay yay yay~ SNOWWWWW~"** All that pent up energy burst through. Garry meanwhile tried to turntail and run so he can avoid the war that's about to begin...sadly he was already targeted._

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Bragggck!"** He fell backwards as hard ice hit his head. **"Haha! Got you~"** A low growl escaped him as giggles abound. **"Teehee."** That voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Mary Goldeen Locks, aka Mary Goldylocks. She's been at the orphanage for 6 months now.

And boy does she have it out for Garry. Since her arrival she's caused him nothing but trouble. **"You're going down Locks!"** She grins, a snowball bouncing onto her palm. **"That's Miss. Goldylocks to you."** She pitches her second ball, but he dodges, just in the nick of time.

An explosion of snow and ice flew through the sky. **"This. Means. War!"** Ducking, rolling and throwing. It doesn't take long... **"I give I give."** He was ambushed. There were alliances.. **."Damn."**

 **"Ohhhh you swore~ I'm gonna tell Mrs. Guertina!"** He rolled his eyes. Huffing in annoyance. **"Whatever."** After his surrender he sat on a bench, trying to rub some warmth back into his fingers.

Blowing hot air, he looks around to the massive battleground. There...over by the swings, is a little girl. Around the same age as Mary. With a reddish-pink shade of eyes, covered slightly with long brown hair.

Swinging gently, quietly looking at everyone playing. For some reason getting up, he walks over to her. **"Hi."** She stiffens, trying to curl herself in the swing. **"Hello..."** Her voice was soft, making it difficult to hear with the roaring wind.

He scratches his head. **"Do you want to play? With them?"** Indicating the laughing faces behind them. For a moment he sees a twinkle of brightness in her expression before going back to a frown. **"No thank you..."** He takes a seat next to her.

 **"Really...because it looks to me that you do, but you're just too shy."** She swings again...staring at the footprints she makes. Hearing the sharp crunch each time she kicks into the sky. **"I'm not allowed to play in the snow...I'll get in trouble."** Her mask of emotions crumbles a bit, her true feelings showing.

He glances at her, for a moment. **"Well that's a shame, because we were gonna build a snowman."** She perked up a bit. Almost losing her composure. **"And to do so I need someone to go help build the snowman while I go and get supplies.** " She bit her lip having the inner fight.

 **"What do you need?"** Glad to see her attentive he rubs his chin in thought. **"I need a carrot for his nose, some buttons for his eyes and shirt, a hat, a scarf and finally some sticks for some hands. In addition I need get some stuff from the store so we can eat cookies."** Her battle was quickly depleting. **"And you require my assistance?"**

He grins, standing up **. "You bet. Do you want to?"** Nodding ecstatic about the idea, she also stands up, the happiness that she discarded so long ago comes back. **"Yes yes I want to!"** He laughs, relieved to see her smile **. "Great why don't you and the others start making the snowmans body while I go get the stuff. Hey Mary!"**

Curious the little nine year old blonde comes to the pair. **"Yeah?"** Gently Garry pushes Ib forward. **"This is my new friend and she wants to make a snowman, and she wanted to know if you and the others wanted to help."**

With a squeal Mary pounces and hugs the brunette. **"That sound like soooo much fun. Let's do it~ What's you name? I'm Mary!"** Shyly Ib stammers out her name. **"Um I-I'm Ib Rosefields. It's nice to meet you."** Garry nods in approval.

 **"That's a very pretty name. I'm Sky Garry Mcknight. Though my friends call me Garry. Ok so I leave you in charge of the snowman Mary, while I go run errands. I'll be back soon.** " He made a jog for the store, lucky to see that it was still open **. "Hello and welcome."**

Having a good memory about the stores layout he quickly grabs whats on his list. **"Hm, that'll be 22.54$"** He was glad he decided to cash his check earlier. Lest he be short. The cashier beams at him. **"Thank you and have a good holiday."** With a quick thanks he rushes out the door.

Dropping off Mrs. Guertena's ingredients and necessities. Making a beeline for the park. There Ib was laughing and talking with Mary and some of the other kids.

You'd have never thought they'd just met one another. **"Hey Ib wheres your mommy and daddy?"** Suddenly the young girls face shrivels, losing that glow. **"They're at work...they're always too busy to play with me."**

The teen rushes ahead. Eager to intervene. **"Hey guys I got the-"** Clutzy clutzy Garry, tripping on the slick snow he falls. His snowman gear sliding in front of his laughing peers.

Not the distraction he was hoping to make but it did the trick...a bit too well. **"Ha ha very funny you brats. Just wait till Santa hears about this."** Their mouths clamped shut at that remark.

Shaking off all the coldness, he picks up his important items. Handing out jobs so that they could complete their masterpiece. Ib was given the mystical magical hat. There Garry carefully lifted her up to place on the snowmans head. **"Yay!"** Clapping and cheering grew But it didn't last long.

 **"Miss. Ib!"** Her joy ended with Mr. Richie running towards her. **"Is this where you've been young lady!? You've had everyone worried sick about you."** He hugged her, continuing to reprimand her during such. Mary pushed the man away. **"Leave her alone, she was playing with us-"**

Garry covered the loudmouth, sheepishly smiling at the big intimidating man. **"Sorry about her, ahem, but who are you?"** He stands tall, taller then Garry, then straightening out his jacket. **"I am Simon Richie, I am Lady Ib's Chauffeur. She has been missing since this afternoon."**

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: Ok stoppin here ladies and gents~ Kinda a cliffy for you all to think about. my my what could happen here eh? Hopefully you guys like this so far! Enjoy the holidays and stay tuned for more updates, tchao for now~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Snowfall-Chapter 3  
**

 **Author Notes: MERRY CHRISTMAS...EVE! I present (ha haha...) chapter three of Snowfall! I do not own Ib**

 _Last time on Snowfall~_

 _Mary pushed the man away. **"Leave her alone, she was playing with us-"** Garry covered the loudmouth, sheepishly smiling at the big intimidating man. **"Sorry about her, ahem, but who are you?"** _

_He stands tall, taller then Garry, then straightening out his jacket. **"I am Simon Richie, I am Lady Ib's Chauffeur. She has been missing since this afternoon."**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

The elderly man looks at her fidgeting form. **"You're needed at home right away Miss. Your mother and father are most displeased by your actions and wish for you to call them when you get home."** He goes to grab her hand, only for her to pull away.

 **"NO!"** He stands stunned as do the rest of their audience. **"I don't want to go! I want to play with my FRIENDS!"** This was not the attitude of the young heiress.

No this was the defiance of a little girl who only wants to be happy. **"But-but Miss..."** Simon in all his time as an employee of the Rosefields, has never experienced this.

He was simply at a loss. Garry stepped up. Ib quickly hiding behind him. **"Young lady I ask that you come with me this instant!"** His face was flushed. Ib shakes her head. Now that she has tasted freedom, she'll fight tooth and nail to keep it.

 **"No no no! There's no one waiting for me at home. Mother and father don't care about me, and I have no friends at school. I have friends here, I can play here and I'm not told what to do all the time. I'm not leaving."** Her eyes burned. She stubbornly stood her ground.

Simon's face softened at her tear stained face. He felt for her, he really did, but orders were orders. He sighs, deciding on a compromise. **"If you want...your friends can come with you, or visit but you need to come home."** She admitted defeat...yet she still stood as a victor.

* * *

Everyday became nothing more then pure delight for Ib. No school meant no work to do, and since her night in the park she had friends to talk to and interact with without annoying, overly polite manners. She was able to be herself. It was Christmas eve. And her parents were due home.

 **"Mr. Richie, Mr. Richie, can we go to the orphanage today please?"** It didn't take long for her parents to do a background check on the group of children and Garry. Learning that they were living in a place not too far from the park. He smiled at the young lady.

Despite his worries, he's glad that she's coming out of her shell. She's like a granddaughter to him. **"Of course. Just remember that we have to return home at 5 so we can get you ready for your dinner with your family."**

She understood. Yet it had been so long since Ib found herself enjoying the holidays. And her adventure with her friends were full of delight. They sang merry songs. Helped decorate the Christmas tree, helped make cookies (eating the ones promised to her~)

 **"Hey...Ib?"** She looks up, seeing Garry frowning. **"Yes?"** Stuffing another delicious crumbly sweet into her mouth **. "Are things going on with your family? I mean..."** He scratches the back of his head.

 _'Dammit I shouldn't have said anything.'_ **"Things are ok...I got scolded for the trouble I caused. But they actually should be home tonight for dinner."** Though she didn't show it, she was relieved hearing that her folks were coming home. It had been a long time since they dined and chatted like a family.

He exhaled at the news. Calmness flowed through the teen. The tension no longer coiled the air **"Oh good! Are you ready for Santa to visit you?"** Her smile faded, ready to rip a chunk of her mouth out. **"No...Santa's not real...and even if he is, he doesn't visit me."**

There was something Ib always wanted, but she never got it. Garry was ready to kick himself. Unfortunately Mary beat him to it. Nailing the poor guy in the shin. **"Ow! What the hell Mary?!"** A stern look etched across Mrs. Guertena.

 **"Sky Garry Mcknight!"** He winced, automatically apologizing. Causing everyone to laugh. Her previous sorrows forgotten. Time passed quickly. And all too soon Ib was escorted home. **"We've arrived Miss."** She flew up the stairs, dressing into her formal dining attire.

It was a kneelength ruby shade dress. With white puff cuffs at the end of her sleeves. She wore black flats and had a white headband pushing her bangs from her face.

 **"You look lovely Miss."** With a thank you, Ib and her dressmaid descended down the steps into the dining hall. There she was seated. There she waited...and waited...and waited.

A few seconds became minutes, which transformed into hours. There a tiny little girl sat in her chair, as food graced the table lost it's steam, and the empty chairs stayed empty. **"Miss. Ib Why don't you eat? I'm sure you're famished."** Mr. Richie tried coaxing the girl, but she refused.

Glancing back and forth from the clock to the space across from her she nervously toyed with her dress. When suddenly a phone rang. Immediately one of the servants reached for the line. Hope grew within little Ib. She anxiously started at the phone, dying to hear that her parents were almost home.

She stood up and scurried to the phone. She listened intently. **"Can you please tell Ib that we won't be home for her this Christmas?"** Shattered...something shattered deep inside. Tears plummeted to the carpet as the heiress sobbed. **"Lady Ib wait!"** She did not halt, her hazy sprint lead her to her room.

A slam and lock. The servants all came to her door, pleading that she come out. But it fell on deaf ears. **"Please Miss. Let us in!"** Huddled in her little ball she cried and cried. She knew it...no matter how much she loved her family, they never cared enough to be with her.

 **"Wishes don't come true...they never do...** " It took time before the maids were able to locate the master key to unlock Ib's door. They took in the mess of the room desperately searching.

There they found their little princess asleep on her bed, with flaming pained trails on her cheeks, the last crystal salt drops refusing to leaver her closed orbs. Quietly they tiptoed into the room. One of them stepping on a crumpled sheet of paper the young woman read the contents.

 _Dear Santa,_

 _Every year I ask for something, and I see that it never comes true. People say you're real and that for those that are good, get gifts for Christmas. But I don't want any presents. At least not any of the material presents. No I desire something far more important to me._

 _This year I've been doing my best to be really really good, so I ask that instead of giving me presents underneath the tree. Can you have it so I can spend Christmas with mom and dad? I love them, but they're always so busy and are never there to play with me._

 _This year I want to be with my family. I know the servants do their best to cheer me up and make me happy. However...I want to feel warm when they hug me, I want to laugh and play with them without the fear of them leaving for another long trip._

 _I know I say to people that you're not real, but that's because I'm always upset. Up until recently I never had fun. It was all about studying and making everyone around me happy and proud. Though I met good friends who liked me for me. So I hope that maybe this year will be different...Please Santa...this is all I'm asking for. I won't ask for anything else ever again...if this one gift is given._

 _Love...Ib Rosefields._

Soon everyone lost it, crying their hearts out for their employers daughter. Now they understood why she failed to believe in miracles and wishes. Because every time the holidays roll around she's alone trying to patiently wait for her parents to come.

 _'No...'_ All the workers were in agreement. This year, they would not let Ib's Christmas be ruined. All day she anticipated this dinner, leaving the warm company of her friends to prepare for her parents arrival, only for them to ditch her. This Eve was going to be a joyous memory. **"Ok here's what we do..."**

 **to be continued~**

 **Author Notes: We finish this chapter yay! Okey dokes you all know what to do. If you like review/fav/follow and enjoy your christmas guys, for this holiday one shot/mini series week is coming to an end~ Tchao for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Snowfall-Chapter 4  
**

 **Author Notes: Here we go the finalement chapter for our precious holiday story. Thank you everyone who stuck with us till the end. We don't own IB**

 _Last time on Snowfall~_

Soon everyone lost it, crying their hearts out for their employers daughter. Now they understood why she failed to believe in miracles and wishes. Because every time the holidays roll around she's alone trying to patiently wait for her parents to come.

 _'No...'_ All the workers were in agreement. This year, they would not let Ib's Christmas be ruined. All day she anticipated this dinner, leaving the warm company of her friends to prepare for her parents arrival, only for them to ditch her. This Eve was going to be a joyous memory. **"Ok here's what we do..."**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Knock knock knock. Knock knock knock. **"Garry, Garry! Wake up!** " His eyes popped open as he jolted into a sitting position. "Mrs. Guertena?" She had the flashlight and a baseball bat in hand.

 **"I want you to go and investigate! "** All the children were awoken from the ruckus as she pushed him to the door with her weapon of choice. **"Alright alright sheesh."** Through the peephole he saw someone most surprising to see at this hour. Hiding the weapon he opened the door. **"How may we help you?"**

The snow landed softly on his face, covering his dark colored hat and coat. His face resembling a saddened sculpture. **"I apologize for the late intrusion but...I need your help."** Garry noticed how the man bit the inside of his cheek with a worried expression. Mimicking what Ib did earlier.

A sinking feeling spread between the adults there. **"What's wrong..."** Garry practically dreaded the answer **. "I'll explain on the way but, she needs her friends...she needs someone to talk to. Can you and Miss. Mary come?"** A look was shared from the old woman and her children.

Mary was antsy already set up and ready to go see her friend. A sigh escaped the orphanage owner. **"Go on you two. Be careful and call me when you get there."** A quick hug before the trio were off. They sat in the car. However it didn't stay silent for long.

 **"Hey um Mr. Richie what's going on!?"** Garry gently smacked her on the head, though he was curious as well he knew it wasn't the time or the place. Suddenly the driver felt older then what he truly was.

 **"Miss Ib's parents never arrived for the dinner. When they called, the young lady overheard them saying they weren't coming, and locked herself in her room..."** The lavender haired boy sucked in a breath, feeling great sadness for the girl.

 _'Poor Ib...and on Christmas Eve...'_ **"So we're going there to cheer her up right? We'll play with her and she'll be happy again!"** If only it was that easy. Despite it all Mr. Richie found himself smiling a bit.

 **"Indeed...the maids managed to unlock her door and found her sleeping. But I think she could use the company when she wakes up."** It was decided then. Nothing would stand in their way to make this Ib's best Christmas ever.

 _The next morning..._

The sun shone brightly dancing into the room, eventually landing on the nine year old brunettes tiny body. She was awakened by the warmth and brightness given. She stood, remembering the night before with a somber expression.

Though she felt guilty for having acting that way and worrying the staff, she still felt this intense pain spread through her. She almost didn't want to leave her sanctuary that is her bedroom. When she noticed her door was opened.

 _'I thought for sure I locked it last night..._ ' With a reluctant sigh she knew that she couldn't wallow in her misery forever. So quickly she changed into her play clothes, no longer caring how she dressed.

It was still rather early in the morning though she knew some of the maids and cooks were already up and about. So she stealthily made her way down. Only for her stomach to growl, alerting those around her of her presence. **"Miss Ib!"** She was embraced.

Warm and tight, comforting and gentle **. "You had us so worried milady!"** She was kindly pulled into the kitchen. She nearly fell in shock as she heard Pop Pop Pops! **"Surprise!"** Confetti flew as she was picked up. **"Merry Christmas kiddo~"** She gasped. **"Garry!"**

He laughs setting her down. **"Mary!" "Ib!"** Merriment spread to everyone watching the lovely scene before them. A wonderful change from last nights disaster. **"I'm so glad you guys are here...but why?** " Simon cleared his throat, grabbing her attention.

 **"After you locked yourself into your room-"** Her face fell a bit. **"I figured it would be nice if you had some company, so while the remaining staff decorated the mansion, I went to pick them up."** Tears piled once more. But this time due to cheer. She pounced on her elderly driver.

A few sobs, she tried holding it in but she could not. **"Thank you Mr. Richie...thank you."** He returned the gesture. **"Anything for you dear. To me, to the staff you are a precious angel, and we only wish for your happiness."**

Her Christmas wish was granted, though her parents never showed that night. Her family did, her true family. Love and happiness comes from those around you who care. It doesn't have to be blood kin, but those whom are important to you. And that is more vital than any present in the world.

the end.

 **Author Notes: Ok so this is officially done. Phew. Took me forever. I honestly never meant for this to be so long but hey. Could be worse. I like with how this came about and I hope you do too.**

 **fun fact-I chose these names for our three characters to match their flowers colors and roles in the game.**

 **Ib Rosefields(most roses are known for being red and she's the main character in the game)**

 **Sky Garry Mcknight(Sky for his blue rose and Mcknight for his protective behavior in the game!)**

 **And Mary Goldeen Locks aka Mary Goldylocks! (Ok this should be a no brainer...Mary has blond hair and she has the yellow rose.**

 **More one shots and mini series to come! Happy holidays, and see you next time tchao for now!**

 **to be continued~**

 **Author Notes: We finish this chapter yay! Okey dokes you all know what to do. If you like review/fav/follow and enjoy your christmas guys, for this holiday one shot/mini series week is coming to an end~ Tchao for now!**


End file.
